


we laughed as the world burned around us

by nctinee (orphan_account)



Category: 1TEAM (Band), IZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 2000 line being dumb dumbs, 60 percent unoriginal material, Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Being Boys, I Don't Even Know, I'll add more tags l8er, My attempt at humor lol, Quarantine Updates yaaaaaaay!!, Rated T for Trashmouth, Sorry y'all I might come back to this one day but I'm too lazy and unfunny to continue it, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, but i had fun and that's all that matters, lol I hate myself, mentions lots of other idols cos I can, oh yeah it's a chatfic if you couldn't tell, really means us gen z folk know the world is ending so we're having fun while it lasts, this is honestly just me loving my 2000 boys, title is angsty but it's fake, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: chipmunk: so I was taking a walk, like a normal human does right?chipmunk: and I see this treenana: o h n ochipmunk: and I think, as one thinks to oneself, "hey, a tree."chipmunk: "Let's climb it"sUnw00: sighor: that one 2000 line gc that absolutely no one saw coming
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. we shan't sin in mine household

**Author's Note:**

> before we begin -- this is indulgent for me myself and my big multi ass to have fun with. You don't have to know each person in the chat either cos that ain't important.
> 
> Here are the people in the chat:  
> junren - Renjun (NCT Dream)  
> jenjen - Jeno (NCT Dream)  
> fullsun - Donghyuck (NCT Dream)  
> nana - Jaemin (NCT Dream)  
> yingyong - Yangyang (WayV & NCT)  
> hyun(1) - Hyunjin (Stray Kids)  
> chipmunk - Jisung (Stray Kids)  
> yonglix - Felix (Stray Kids)  
> minminnie - Seungmin (Stray Kids)  
> youngjun - Junyoung (IZ)  
> hyun(2) - Hyunjoon (The Boyz)  
> sUnw00 - Sunwoo (The Boyz)  
> not eric nam - Eric (The Boyz)  
> hoonhoon - Junghoon (1Team)

**2000 zoomers**

_**1:28 p.m** _

chipmunk: okay funny story

sUnw00: oh no

chipmunk: so I like trees right?

fullsun: jisung

chipmunk: no this is good I promise

chipmunk: so I was taking a walk, like a normal human does right?

chipmunk: and I see this tree

nana: o h n o

chipmunk: and I think, as one thinks to oneself, "hey, a tree."

chipmunk: "Let's climb it"

sUnw00: sigh

nana: Jisung...baby

nana: I knew you were dumb, but not THAT dumb

fullsun: youre stuck right

chipmunk: not stuck per se

fullsun: HA

chipmunk: this is my sos

chipmunk: pls save me I'm shaking 

nana: this is why you don't climb trees when you're bad at going back down

chipmunk: but it's abt the experience 

chipmunk: you have to climb the tree to be the tree

fullsun: jisung waht 

chipmunk: I'm getting altitude sickness someone Get Me Down

jenjen: dw I got you 

chipmunk: my lord and savior hallelujah 

hyun(1): Altitude sickness---

jenjen: which park ji

chipmunk: the frolf one

jenjen: k I'm omw 

jenjen: Eric's coming too

chipmunk: ok cool pLEASE HURRY

sUnw00: Oi jen tell Eric to bring my charger back

jenjen: he says no

sUnw00: >:(

jenjen: he'll bring it tomorrow 

nana: whipped

yingyong: like you can say anything jaem

nana: HaHa wHaT

sUnw00: I smell tea 

fullsun: sip sip

chipmunk: while this is all well and good---

jenjen: we're on our way GOD ji

chipmunk: FUCKING HURRY

jenjen: sigh

yingyong: don't text and drive~~~

jenjen: Eric's driving so I can text

yingyong: damn

jenjen: scuze you

yingyong: >:)

hyun(1): damn you jisung I told you not to do anything stupid

chipmunk: well you know me

chipmunk: general bad boy and pro treeclimber

fullsun: idiot

minminnie: your idiocy surprises me every day jisung 

chipmunk: why thank you

minminnie: wasn't a compliment 

jenjen: we here

chipmunk: woot woot partyYyyyYy

nana: you ever think abt how normal our lives would be if jisung wasn't in it

yingyong: Normal...nana you gotta be kidding me

yingyong: NOTHING about our lives is normal

fullsun: yan yan has a point

yingyong: I will End you bitch

fullsun: Meet me at The Pit. 5pm sharp

yingyong: you're on

hoonhoon: I'll bring the popcorn

nana: I got the sodas

hyun(1): I'm sure we could get Seungkwan hyung to MC

minminnie: my money's on donghyuck. Verbal and physical attacks would crush you yang

sUnw00: yea but yang hangs out with some of the craziest people I've ever met, the combined forces of guanheng and yukhei instil fear in me to this day

hyun(1): why are we betting on who could win in a fight

sUnw00: free money

minminnie: violence is my only form of entertainment in these dark times 

nana: two different types of people

jenjen: the baby has been rescued 

chipmunk: yah 

hoonhoon: shoulda just left him there

fullsun: what purpose does jisung serve to this economy 

not eric nam: literally none

hyun(1): spends my money 

minminnie: eats my food

yonglix: drains my energy 

chipmunk: you inVITE ME OVER WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABT LIX

yonglix: yall hear sumn

chipmunk: when did this become Slander Jisung Day

fullsun: all day erry day baby

nana: gross hyuck 

fullsun: yeah I regret that too

not eric nam: yo me jen n sung are getting ice cream anyone want some

sUnw00: is it that one family owned place we tried last week

not eric nam: ye

sUnw00: ill have the same thing as last time

not eric nam: mkay anyone else

yingyong: I'm good

hyun(1): nope

nana: do they have sherbert 

not eric nam: uh i think so

sUnw00: last i remember yea

nana: gemme some of that then

nana: if they dont i dont want any

not eric nam: ok last call

fullsun: I'll just eat some of yours

not eric nam: lol k

hoonhoon: felix could you help me with my bio hw

hoonhoon: I would ask bryan hyung or rubin hyung but they're boty busy

yonglix: *both and yea I'll come over

hoonhoon: shut

jenjen: hey yang did you say there was a csa thing today

yingyong: yeah they went bowling 

yingyong: I missed it cos I slept in

yingyong: renjun said he would be back by 2 or smth

sUnw00: pfft extracurricular activities 

fullsun: you're an extracurricular activity 

sUnw00:

nana: that's like...god tier

hyun(1): reminds me of that one post about calling people uncommon insults

yingyong: you easybake oven you

hoonhoon: or the first piece of bread in the loaf

fullsun: it's more crust than bread and that ratio is just icky

yonglix: hyuck weren't you the kid in 3rd grade that always cut their sandwhiches into flowers

fullsun: crust proves to be nothing but a nuisance so i cut it off

nana: whenever I make sandwiches he wants me to cut it off

hoonhoon: dawwww hyuckie that's so uwu

fullsun: ^-^

hyun(1): peak babie culture 

yonglix: is this officially Love Hyuckie Hours?

yonglix: bcos I'm so down for that

fullsun: this is why you're my favorite 

yonglix: <3333

nana: I trusted you

fullsun: you're still the best cuddler tho jaem

nana: uwu

minminnie: don't let jeno catch you sayin that

yonglix: oop

nana: lsjsheirjkaoajdnsk

yingyong: lmao seungmin you savage

not eric nam: seungmin said fuck nomin lives

nana: SHUTUFXPBOSIEHEJRO

not eric nam: lol jeno read the texts

nana: FUKCKJSISKE

minminmie: JSJJSJEBSBYE WIRLDV IIM FADING

jenjen: (´˘`)

yonglix: why is this soft

hyun(1): jeno being cute is my aesthetic 

jenjen: I am NOT cute

hyun(1): mhmm sure bab

chipmunk: naan they got sherbert

nana: aca-scuse me?

fullsun: ugh yes pitch perfect

hyun(1): cynthia is such a baddie you can't change my mind

sUnw00: jisung did you really just call jaem a piece of bread

chipmunk: autocorrect!!!!

nana: whY WOULD IT AUTOCORRECT TO NAAN YOU CAN'T C O O K

chipmunk: ask chan hyung! and woojin hyung!

yingyong: wait which chan

chipmunk: -_-

chipmunk: which do you THINK

yingyong: I know too many people I can't keep them all straight 

fullsun: /you're/ not straight

yingyong: I think this point has been made already 

yingyong: NONE of us are straight 

yonglix: to! an! extent!

yonglix: have to represent my 🅱️ros u kno

hyun(1): I disown you

minminnie: ew the emoji

sUnw00: I shall also represent 

chipmunk: we got the gays, the bis, and the pans

hoonhoon: this is a queers only event

not eric nam: attention !

not eric nam: ice cream: recieved 

not eric nam: y'all wanna meet at my house

minminnie: fine w me

minminnie: be there in 10

hoonhoon: me and lix will be there soon

yonglix: please tell me the legend Kevin Moon is home

not eric nam: nah he and jacob left

yonglix: damn

yingyong: I'll pick injun up and come over

not eric nam: imma assume everyone will be there

nana: ye ye

not eric nam: aight see y'all then

**time skip - after the hang out**

_**11:58 p.m** _

junren: curse you Lee Jeno

hyun(1): I blame it on the cc

jenjen: sorry I didn't know how Mario Cart works??

jenjen: I was very dumb as a child 

yingyong: Was. Ha.

jenjen: :(

yonglix: I would like to point out Eric was dethroned in his own home

fullsun: the only reason why I didn't win was because it was on 150cc

fullsun: and you didn't have my wheels 

not eric nam: boohoo

sUnw00: I came in second so I have no complaints 

hoonhoon: we should not be allowed to play Mario Cart

minminnie: or smash

minminnie: y'all cannot handle that

junren: y'know we should play uno or cards against humanity 

junren: I've only played both games once

yingyong: ONLY ONCE

junren: we shan't sin in mine household

hyun(2): I have a bunch of extensions so we can all play n shit

nana: watching yuta and his friends play was *eyes emoji*

youngjun: whyd you type it out

nana: more dramatic that way

youngjun: aah

fullsun: I remember that!!

fullsun: taeil hyung of all people won

not eric nam: yo it's late imma log off

not eric nam: gnight y'all 

sUnw00: night

jenjen: sleep tight

chipmunk: don't let the bed bugs bite~~

minminnie: creepy

hoonhoon: I'm going too

hoonhoon: sleep well errybody

yingyong: dang look at these veaklings

yingyong: going to bed at 12

chipmunk: yang how fucked is your sleep schedule 

yingyong: oh it is SO fucked

yingyong: it's fine it's summer so I can do what I want

youngjun: yangyang, 2 months later: fUCK MEEEEE

hyun(1): ain't that all of us

youngjun: true true

sUnw00: lmao

nana: night everyone!!

minminnie: uwu

hyun(2): I'm going to binge every original disney movie see y'all in hell

junren: sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh idk if this will have chapters (it will, I just don't know how many) or how often I'll update so *hesitant laughter*
> 
> anD YES I KNOW HWALL LEFT THE BOYZ OKAY?!?! BUT HE HASN'T LEFT MY HEART AND HE WAS STILL IN THE GROUP WHEN I STARTED THIS SO HE'S STAYING IN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! ! ! !
> 
> Lemme know if this was funny please I'm going to look like an idiot if it isn't and imma be real sad. Have a good day/night y'all!!


	2. <3 pennywise <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fullsun: he went, "that's the one with Finn Wolfhard right?" and I said, "yea yea"
> 
> fullsun: and I SHIT YOU NOT HE GOES--
> 
> fullsun: "Lucas is pr cute"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I hate horror movies, why I have been on an It-kick for two weeks is beyond me  
> 2\. I have never seen the movies or read the book, so whY I'VE BEEN ON AN IT-KICK FOR TWO WEEKS IS BEYOND ME  
> Conclusion: I am obsessed
> 
> (This chapter is short, bad, and literally just about It and a billion other pop culture references. Sorry not sorry.)

**2000 zoomers**

_**4:21 p.m** _

minminnie: can I marry Stanley Uris please

jenjen: *slowly backs away*

hoonhoon: omg It yesssss

yingyong: if you get stan I get richie 

youngjun: I like how we have people that love it and people that hate it

youngjun: and then there's Jaemin 

hyun(2): people that hate it say: ye

jenjen: ye

sUnw00: ye

hyun(1): ye

chipmunk: ey

fullsun: yee

yingyong: lol weak

chipmunk: w e l l i ' m s o r r y i h a v e a f e a r o f c l o w n s

yingyong: that's funny considering 

chipmunk: don't fuckin do it

yingyong: you are a clown

minminnie: SHUT DOWN BITCHH

yonglix: ye

junren: the only person that has a valid reason to fear clowns is hyuck

junren: and woo

sUnw00: pro tip: don't be friends with changmin hyung

sUnw00: I am never watching another horror movie ever again 

jenjen: what'd you watch the first time

sUnw00: conjuring 

hoonhoon: good movie

sUnw00: No ! Bad movie ! Kill it with fire !

hyun(2): we should all watch It

yonglix: how bout no

nana: Conjuring is a good movie

nana: It is still my fave tho

jenjen: you're psychotic 

nana: <3 pennywise <3

hyun(1): we aren't friends anymore 

hoonhoon: pOpCoRn ! iS tHaT yOuRe fAvOriTe gEorGiE?

youngjun: uh huh~

hyun(2): MiNe tOooOoooO !

jenjen: end me now

nana: jen you watched it with me why are you--

jenjen: bcuz I'm babie and I no wike scawy fings

yingyong: jeno

yingyong: please never do that again

hyun(2): no I need babie jeno I miss him

jenjen: "Sorry, Jeno can't come to the phone right now... Why? Cuz he's dead"

hoonhoon: yo that's T-Swizzle right there

sUnw00: T...T-Swizzle

hyun(1): HOONIE WHAT

hoonhoon: wat

youngjun: waht

yonglix: wot

not eric nam: Junghoon, I have never loved anyone more than I love you now

hoonhoon: :*

sUnw00: :((

not eric nam: ..

junren: great ya broke him 

sUnw00: oops

chipmunk: Hoon you are Adorable,,phat uwu

hoonhoon: (´˘`)

jenjen: that is MY face I copyright claim it

hyun(2): that's not how that works

fullsun: okay but from the little bit of It I've seen, Ben is my babie

nana: makes sense

hoonhoon: hyuck I need you to ask Mark who he thinks is the cutest in It

fullsun: lol on it bby

yonglix: who wants to bet he says hyuck

junren: 5 dollars right now

junren: mark is a mfin pussy

yonglix: you're on

youngjun: doesn't mark hate horror movies? 

fullsun: some. Johnny and Jaehyun make him watch newer ones for fun.

not eric nam: can Johnny be my brother instead. I deserve him, not mfing kevin

hyun(1): bro you have 2 brothers

not eric nam: more like bothers cos they bother me

fullsun: hold on hoon he's doin shit wit tae

hoonhoon: dam

minminnie: I hate everything about that sentence

hyun(2): nobody here uses proper grammar min

minminnie: yeah and I get that but it's just....when hyuck does it its yucky

fullsun: I will shove a rusty spoon up your ass

yonglix: kinky

not eric nam: I don't know why I'd ever expect maturity from you

yonglix: mwah mwah love u bith

fullsun: OKAY he's done imma go ask

junren: get your money ready felix

yonglix: in ur dreams babyboy

minminnie: for WHY

yonglix: bcuz I can

yingyong: Mark would definitely like Bill

nana: who doesn't 

hyun(2): fellas is it gay to say I would die for bill

youngjun: bill was my non-straight awakening so

jenjen: ah yes the thought of "I dunno WHAT I am, but it definitely isn't straight", is something I'm very familiar with

junren: HAHSJSJ

hyun(1): Jeremy Jordan was mine

yingyong: fuckin Supergirl

hyun(1): RIGHT

sUnw00: this is some wholesome shit right here 

hoonhoon: where tf did hyuck go

yonglix: he's with Mark

hoonhoon: no shit I had no idea

hyun(1): lmao

yonglix: I hate this fucking family

chipmunk: and we hate you

sUnw00: peak friendship 

hyun(1): random but ji min and lix y'all wanna go bowling 

minminnie: sure but you pick me up

chipmunk: ^

yonglix: ^^

hyun(1): lit ill be there soon

youngjun: o fuck I got bass practice see ya losers

yingyong: pun intended 

yingyong: PLZ SAY PUN INTENDED 

youngjun: :/

yingyong: D:

hoonhoon: oh ha that's pretty good

junren: I wanna bash my head into a wall

minminnie: mood

hyun(2): aight huckie what's the verdict 

hyun(2): im literally dying

fullsun: I am BEYOND disappointed in him

fullsun: like,, ik he's dumb n shit but I didn't know he was THAT dumb

junren: what he do

fullsun: he went, "that's the one with Finn Wolfhard right?" and I said, "yea yea"

fullsun: and I SHIT YOU NOT HE GOES--

fullsun: "Lucas is pr cute"

hoonhoon: NOOOKSJJDKSKEKEK

nana: MAKRKRKKWKSN

hyun(2): big sigh

sUnw00: I don't get it

not eric nam: nobody explain it to him

hyun(1): sunwoo is The Dumbest Boy

hyun(2): jaem I finally got Dark Tower 

hyun(2): wanna watch it?

nana: I will be over in 2 minutes 

yonglix: and here we have the Stephen King fanboy

yingyong: y'know the funny thing is jaem told me the second he turns 18 he's getting a red balloon tattoo

junren: I will GLADLY get one with you jaem

nana: nothing will ever beat the Stephen King series in the history of ever send tweet

junren: gasp

hoonhoon: you did not

not eric nam: I--

yingyong: as someone who has read the ENTIRE warrior cats series at least twice....I am Disappointed 

chipmunk: yang you have not

yingyong: I have. Best times of my life

chipmunk: but there's...so many....I didn't even know you could READ

yingyong: yeah, 80 of em. And I've read it twice

minminnie: holy ffuck

hoonhoon: Breaking News Ladies and Gents, Liu Yangyang makes claim that he can read, and says that he's read a series of books about cats to prove it. Stay tuned for more information

yingyong: h a h a

sUnw00: WAIT

fullsun: waiting

sUnw00: YWOY FUKERS YOU AMDE ME LIOKS LIEN AN IDIOT HOW COULD YOUYYYUU

not eric nam: aaaaaand he gets it

nana: *facepalm*

hyun(2): but you always look like an idiot 

sUnw00: GRAAAAAASHJEJEJEKEOEOKDMDBDBSNS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only valuable information I've gotten from the last 14 days of my life is that the It and Stranger Things cast are all my age and Wyatt Oleff is a qt


	3. seungmin angy boi mode: activated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yonglix: oop we going to nana's??
> 
> junren: yeah but not to wake him up
> 
> yonglix: even better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I disappeared lol it's kinda hard writing this cos my head goes "you're not funny!! grandma-typing ass!!" and I'm like, "k thanks" and yeah but I'll try hard to update more since school got canceled for the next week and a half for me. Have a good day/night, stay safe and stay healthy!!

**2000 zoomers**

junren _has sent an image_

_**1:03 p.m** _

junren: look at these fuckers

hyun(1): jfjdkdhsk cuties

yingyong: jfc jun

yingyong: let them be gay in peace 

youngjun: how'd you get that pic injun

youngjun: lil sus if you ask me

junren: i know where jaem hides his spare key

junren: plus yuta let me in

yingyong: was he aware that his brother was asleep

junren: yes and I quote, "hey jun, bitchboy and jeno are asleep in his room. I was planning on making some pancakes for breakfast, want some?" 

hyun(1): bitchboy--

hyun(1): his own brother

junren: so i stayed over, ate some bomb ass pancakes, played some Luigi's mansion and left

youngjun: JSBEBJSKREMJUN

yingyong: worm yuta has Luigi's mansion 

junren: it's Johnny's 

junren: Yuta stole his switch

hyun(1): the na(kamoto) siblings rlly out here

youngjun: imagine living life that unbothered 

yingyong: kings,,,honestly

hyun(1): what if we go over there now 

hyun(1): do you think they're still asleep

junren: probably. jaemin can sleep through anything 

junren: yuta would let us in tho

youngjun: I love yuta like.. man can do no wrong

not eric nam: I can't come over :(((

not eric nam: kev is making me record some stuff

yingyong: ha sucker

hyun(2): i forget sometimes that kevin is low-key famous 

hoonhoon: I'm down

yonglix: oop we going to nana's??

junren: yeah but not to wake him up

yonglix: even better

hyun(2): want me to pick y'all up?

hyun(1): yes please 

hoonhoon: ye

youngjun: me as well

hyun(2): cool I'll be there soon

fullsun: omg any chance to see nana

junren: I can get you

fullsun: k thanks

chipmunk: bruh it's so early 

yingyong: 1 pm

chipmunk: did I stutter

yingyong: 

youngjun: wait eric what's kevin making you do

not eric nam: he wants me to come to the store with him so he can build a toilet paper fort

youngjun: ...isn't he like...an Adult(tm) now?

not eric nam: tbh i have no fucken clue what he is

youngjun: fair

youngjun: i remember that one time when kevin showed up at soojung's house and just sprayed him with a water gun then left

not eric nam: lol yeah that video was actually funny

chipmunk: junieeeee can you get me

junren: eh

chipmunk: gasp

yingyong: dw i gotchu ji

chipmunk: at least someone appreciates me here

yingyong: nvm driving what's that idk her

chipmunk: blocked

minminnie: y are y'all so damn LOUD this morning 

yingyong: again,,1 pm

minminnie: stfu yongyong i don't wanna hear u

yingyong: I BREATHE and I get attacked 

yonglix: this is hilarious 

not eric nam: imma guess he stayed up playing wow

hyun(1): he did, he sent me a snap at like 3

hoonhoon: imagine not getting any sleep

minminnie: imagine wakimg up to your phone being blown up by 12 dumbasses when youre trying to SLEEP

junren: wakimg

not eric nam: seungmin angy

minminnie: seungmin will shave your eyebrows off

hyun(1): yowzah

hyun(1) _has changed_ minminnie _to_ angy boi

youngjun: oh no

hoonhoon: HAHAHAHEH

angy boi: 

not eric nam: hyunjin I suggest you run

hyun(1): he's tired he won't do shit

angy boi: I know where u live

hyun(1): ohhh nooo iM sO ScAReD

angy boi: >:(

hyun(1): my point stands

chipmunk: wait yangyang are you actually picking me up

yingyong: ye be there soon

chipmunk: o-oh okay

yingyong: lol cute

sUnw00: 87 messages 

fullsun: 87 too little

sUnw00: i

hyun(2): ok we have reached the na house

fullsun: already? Damn

fullsun: because renjun drives like an old lady we'll be there in a few

yingyong: anyone else want me to pick them up

yonglix: meeee

sUnw00: plz

angy boi: imma sleep

angy boi: have fun tho

hyun(1): :((( I'll miss you bitch

angy boi: can't relate

hyun(1): Ö

fullsun: just use the normal emojis please god

hoonhoon: amen hallelujah 

hyun(1): make me hyuck

fullsun: no thanks

yonglix: we gon be a little late since woo lives farther 

hyun(2): k

hyun(2): we're going in tho it's starting to rain

yonglix: tell us if anything juicy happens 

hyun(2): no

yonglix: ?

**not eric nam >> angy boi**

_**1:59 p.m** _

not eric nam: hey did jisung seem weird to you

angy boi: he's always weird

angy boi: wdym

not eric nam: idk he just seems ~weird~ yaknow

not eric nam: he was just surprised when yang said he would actually pick him up

not eric nam: maybe I'm just overthinking

angy boi: i could talk to him if you want

angy boi: sometimes he does get a little quiet but that could be just because he's busy.

angy boi: how bout we both just keep an eye on him, see how he is after this hangout and then decide if we wanna do something 

angy boi: it'll be okay eric

not eric nam: okay.. thanks

not eric nam: i just worry

angy boi: yeah i know

**2000 zoomers**

_**4:25 p.m** _

nana: 1. Renjun I am going to Kill you 2. I hate every single one of you, except fot Seungmin and Eric 3. Yuta said he had fun and you guys should come over again

jenjen: lol today was fun ^-^

nana: die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is bad and what about it? Lemme know if you wanna see something with this series??
> 
> John Mulaney's quote, "Do My Friends Hate  
> Me or Do I Just Need to Go to Sleep?" really applies to my life right now ha..hahha...ha...


	4. The Great Farming Game Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nana: sea bass mmmm
> 
> yingyong: no,,,not again
> 
> yingyong: only 5600 bells
> 
> yingyong: too many broken fishing rods
> 
> yingyong: not enough inventory space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after reading like 3 it/stranger things/ianowt/+ more fandoms I have realized that I don't give a shit about how good this is,, it's a chatfic,, it's supposed to be a mess. If YOU think it's shit, nice, if you DON'T think it's shit, even better, keep reading! Imma just enjoy my quarantine, learn the ukelele, write, cry, and suffer through the water color unit in art

**2000 zoomers**

_**6:33 p.m** _

fullsun: someone tell jisung to go away

hoonhoon: oh boy

hoonhoon: what is he doing

chipmunk: LOVE MEEE

fullsun: he's doing that

hoonhoon: im

chipmunk: PLEASE HYUCKIEE

fullsun: no

fullsun: get off of ny property 

hoonhoon: ny

fullsun: shut

chipmunk: HYUCK PLEASE I GOTTA

fullsun: gotta WHAT

hyun(1): it's a dare

fullsun: hell no

chipmunk: see I told you he wouldn't do it

chipmunk: it was a shitty dare

yonglix: eh we tried

hoonhoon: tried to do what

hyun(1): he had to serenade hyuck 

chipmunk: shitty dare

angy boi: yea but it was funny

chipmunk: :( all y'all do is bully me

fullsun: it's fun

chipmunk: but it's noooooot

not eric nam: it's really not

chipmunk: gasp

chipmunk: eric are you...supporting me??

not eric nam: don't make me regret it

chipmunk: :O

chipmunk: best..day..ever

hyun(1): yo get back here we got a game to finish 

chipmunk: mmkay

fullsun: hoon are you doing anything rn?

hoonhoon: nope

fullsun: you wanna come over and watch the Jeff Goldblum series with me

hoonhoon: my two favorite things: Jeff Goldblum and you

fullsun: doors open so just walk in

hoonhoon: k

yonglix: didn't Johnny say he met Jeff Goldblum once 

fullsun: ye

youngjun: I saw Jeff Goldblum and came running 

youngjun: also, I want to change my name this one is stupid

youngjun _changed_ youngjun _to_ bassicbitch

angyboi: I hate you

bassicbitch: :)

fullsun: why would you change your name to a fish

bassicbitch: its not--

bassicbitch: *sigh*

hoonhoon: how did Johnny meet Jeff Goldblum 

fullsun: his cousin worked with Johnny's mom and Jeff just walked in one day while Johnny was there 

bassicbitch: lucky bastard

nana: sea bass mmmm

yingyong: no,,,not again

yingyong: only 5600 bells

yingyong: too many broken fishing rods

yingyong: not enough inventory space

nana: I feel that

sUnw00: can we PLEASE not talk about animal crossing 

sUnw00: I see enough on instagram and I'm already depressed about it, I don't need it here

hyun(2): rip sunwoo who doesn't have a switch

sUnw00: don't remind me

bassicbitch: feels bad man

angyboi: the game is fucking bomb tho

sUnw00: ughhhhhh

hoonhoon: you wanna come watch the Jeff Goldblum series with us woo?

sUnw00: yay friends!

fullsun: and before you ask eric yes you can come too

not eric nam: noice be right there

nana: joon you wanna come to my island 

hyun(2): ye

nana: aight I'll send you the code

hyun(2): yeet

nana _created a new group_

nana _named the group_ **aminal cwossing teehee uwu**

nana _added_ hyun(2), yingyong, angy boi, bassicbitch _and 5 others to the group_

**aminal cwossing teehee uwu**

_**7:18 p.m** _

nana: code is 7CD4N

hyun(2): AI3JK

angy boi: chezzuz what is that name

nana: aminal cwossing teehee uwu

angy boi: i don't know why i try anymore 

fullsun: are we finally sharing codes now

fullsun: TN59I

junren: omg aminal crossinf

junren: VW9G3

junren: i got fucken pear trees and im stoked

nana: ....are you...

nana: ...high

junren: nooopep

nana: that's a yes

hyun(2): renjun gets high??

nana: yeah it's a "de-stress" type thing he and jeno do sometimes 

hyun(2): ahhh

hyun(2): fucken jeno

angy boi: OWHF7

angy boi: I'm not sure how long lix, ji, and jin are staying over but I'll come online later

nana: k

hyun(2): I'm coming to your island jaem

junren: ^

nana: sweet

nana: ft me so we can talk

hyun(2): you got it

**2000 zoomers**

_**7:25 p.m** _

jenjen: quick someone give me a name for my duck

sUnw00: you have a duck?

yingyong: name it bitch

jenjen: no

jenjen: and I got a duck in stardew because animal crossing is lame

hyun(2): you take that back

hyun(1): any intellectual would know harvest moon is better

chipmunk: farm simulator is the betterEST

chipmunk: everyone knows that

angy boi: that's not a word

chipmunk: do you know that for SURE tho??

hoonhoon: are we actually having this conversation 

yingyong: this is a serious discussion!!

nana: the betrayal

nana: hyunjin how could you

hyun(1): can't deny facts dude

sUnw00: okay before we start

sUnw00: name the duck Quackers McQuack

jenjen: woo you are a fucking genius 

yingyong: now to the more important matter

yingyong: who thinks stardew is better say I

jenjen: I

sUnw00: say I

yingyong: hyunjin likes harvest moon, and ji likes farm sim

yingyong: everyone else?

junren: aNiMaL CrOsSiNg

hoonhoon: can't we agree that ALL farming games are good?

fullsun: no

hoonhoon: well damn

hyun(1): I mean they're all unique in their own ways but like...

hyun(1): harvest is better

yingyong: I don't like you anymore 

hyun(1): when did you ever?

yingyong: tru

yonglix: isn't animal crossing automatically the best? Since it's Nintendo??

sUnw00: Nintendo sucks so it's inferior 

fullsun: that's fucked up logic??

sUnw00: youre fucked up logic

hoonhoon: I AM SO CONFUSED 

chipmunk: I'm sensing some agression in the chat 

yingyong: I am very angy

angy boi: I'm supposed to be the angy one

hyun(1): we can all be angy

jenjen: I can't believe this is how I'm spending my Thursday night

junren: rude

jenjen: you've been ignoring me for the past 10 minutes 

jenjen: while in my! house!

junren: fair

angy boi: lmao

nana: you're just jealous that you can't play animal crossing 

jenjen: perish

fullsun: do you need some Jeff Goldblum jeno?

jenjen: I could go for some Goldblum 

jenjen: you wanna come with jun?

junren: im sitting righte here

jenjen: you're looking at your phone

junren: touche

hoonhoon: come join the party

fullsun: I got like 4 boxes of cheesecake mix

fullsun: we could make some

junren: oh fuck yes

jenjen: I guess we're on our way 

yingyong: yo could I come

yingyong: I haven't eaten since this morning 

angy boi: w-why

yingyong: forgot

hoonhoon: that's not

hoonhoon: how that works

yingyong: eh

fullsun: I mean yeah sure why not

yingyong: sweet

fullsun: everyone else might as well come over

sUnw00: DISNEY PLUS MARATHON 

yonglix: oh hell yes

chipmunk: funnnnn

angy boi: are we just dropping the Great Farming Game Debate

not eric nam: apparently 

hyun(1): another battle for another day

bassicbitch: omg cheesecake 

bassicbitch: I'll be there

fullsun: where the fuck did you go

bassicbitch: pulled an all nighter last night so I'm v tired

bassicbitch: passed out at 7

hoonhoon: why do all of you live so unhealthy

hoonhoon: this shit ain't clicking 

bassicbitch: had a paper to write

hoonhoon: my point stands

fullsun: just get y'all's asses over here so we can watch movies and eat

nana: yessir

sUnw00: woo friendship!

**time skip - after the hangout**

**11:45 p.m**

chipmunk: underrated scene: Kristoff's Lost in the Woods performance 

hyun(2): SHUT UP ABOUT THAT

chipmunk: Up is down, day is night, when you're not there. Oh, you're my only landmark, so I'm lost in the woodsssss

hyun(2): REEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to play Animal Crossing. I'm that small percentage of people that doesn't own a switch cos I'm broke and my dad hates Nintendo. Thanks for causing my pain dad! Now I have to be depressed on Stardew Valley (WITCHBROOK!! WITCHBROOK IS HAPPENING AAAAAAH!!) (The codes are fake, I button smashed them so don't try them out thanks!)


	5. *flips table*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoonhoon: I dub myself your new dad
> 
> yonglix: daddy
> 
> angy boi: I will not hesitate to throw you off a bridge 
> 
> yonglix: kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Is this plot I smell?
> 
> the italic text is mandarin 
> 
> And YES Junhui and Renjun are cousins. Thoughts?

**2000 zoomers**

_**2:42 p.m** _

nana: everyone compliment injunnie!!

junren: jaemin dont..

hyun(2): why?

nana: just do it!!

hyun(2): ok uh...renjun...your art is like...amazing

angy boi: every time you giggle my heart does a boom boom

yonglix: your smile is so bright,,the sun is found jobless

bassicbitch: the way you dance is so whimsical and ethereal I swear you're like a god or smth

fullsun: YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL INJUN!! WHOEVER SAYS OTHERWISE IS GONNA GET SMACKED

not eric nam: bro your voice is like an angel's I swear I'm in heaven every time you sing

yingyong: _renjun, I know we clown around a lot and stuff but if you need anything or wanna talk, I'm here. I always will be. Love you so much <33_

yonglix: fool we can google translate 

yingyong: you're the fool

jenjen: love you always junnie <3

angy boi: tsundere jeno makes an appearance

jenjen: shut

chipmunk: you make me bust a lung every 5 seconds you are so damn funny is2g

hyun(1): Injun, you are just amazing. Absolutely stunning. Beautiful. 

sUnw00: you are so fucken smart....like you've helped me in every class and you don't even take some of them. Big brain energy right there

hoonhoon: and you are so strong, you don't take anyone's shit and you be yourself and I wish I could let go like you

nana: we love you Renjun. We will always be here for you, no matter what. You can tell us anything or nothing at all and we will still love you for you. Some people might not, and that's their loss. Just know that you have 13 people in this gc that support you ❤

nana: take your time bub

nana: we're all here for you

yingyong: _call me if you need me. I can get junhui too if you want. I'm here for you_

  
**yingyong >> nana**

  
yingyong: what's up with injun

yingyong: someone lay a hand on my soulmate istg they gonna get DECKED

nana: idk he just sent me a frownie face and asked why people can't accept him for who he is

nana: I wanna help but I don't wanna push him

yingyong: trust me jaem, he knows you love him and that you wanna help

nana: yea ik I just worry

nana: he's strong, but he still needs a shoulder to cry on y'know?

yingyong: I know. I'll ask him abt it if you want? Junhui said he wanted to see jun anyway so we could both go

nana: please? 

yingyong: aight i gotchu

nana: tank u

yingyong: yeppo

**yingyong >> moonhui**

yingyong: ayo

yingyong: if you wanna go see jun we can go now

yingyong: apparently something/someone made him upset so I wanna go see if he's okay

moonhui: bitch

moonhui: ill be there in 15

yingyong: okay

**yingyong >> junren**

yingyong: hey me and junhui are coming over for some emotional support 

yingyong: is that okay?

junren: yea, just don't tell my mom why

yingyong: uh oh

junren: ill explain in the gc

yingyong: :(( mmkay

**2000 zoomers**

_**3:28 p.m** _

junren: ok I'm gonna recount the story pls don't interrupt 

sUnw00: 👌

junren: -_-

junren: n e ways, I was really fucken bored so I looked at a show woo recommended me

sUnw00: BoJack?

junren: yeah

junren: and Ive gotten pretty far in the show since I started it last week, and last night I was watching s4 e3 which was all about a character named todd, and at the end of the ep he mentioned something called asexuality 

junren: and I was curious! I wanted to know exactly what 'non-sexual' meant because it sounded interesting! And I googled it, and it means that you don't find people sexuality attractive or something like that

junren: and for SO LONG I have been wondering why I haven't felt like normal people feel about sex, and why sometimes I get so uncomfortable when people talk about it. I always just thought there was something wrong with me

junren: but then I found asexuality,, a label that FITS me and answers so many of my questions,, and I started fucking crying because it feels so nice to know that nothing's wrong with me

junren: so I go to tell my ma because she's ALWAYS supported me ykno? 

junren: So I tell her, and she says, and I quote, "Mm, weeeeell, you never know. You're young, you still have lots of time to find the one, and one day you'll wanna have kids and you'll spend some of your life with them. Just give it time, then you'll see that this was just a phase"

junren: so I just don't say anything because now my happy tears are sad tears and I swear I couldn't breathe for a sec and I walk away from her and she doesn't CARE

junren: so I took a nap to calm down then texted jaemin after

junren: I'm just so FRUSTRATED because I THOUGHT she would support me n shit but I guess not

junren: so thank you guys for all the support. It like, really means a lot to me

hyun(1): phat uwu

chipmunk: we'll always love you junnie

hyun(2): Thank YOU for telling us jun

sUnw00: screw parents

hoonhoon: I dub myself your new dad

yonglix: daddy

angy boi: I will not hesitate to throw you off a bridge 

yonglix: kinky

fullsun: junnie you are the bestest boy, you are valid, you are loved, and only you can decide who you want to love, if you want to love, and what you wanna do with your life

fullsun: don't let anyone take that from you

junren: jsjjskekwkw i love you

fullsun: love you too bab <3

not eric nam: okay big brain moment...

not eric nam: sleepover at my place? cuddle party anyone?

hyun(1): ohmyfuckyesplease

hoonhoon: yes

fullsun: omg yes I need to get out my dad is driving me nuts

sUnw00: huckie :((

not eric nam: yup this makes is official

not eric nam: get y'all's asses over here this is happening NOW

hyun(1): sir yes sir

yonglix: ...

not eric nam: lix is2g

yonglix: *whispers* kinky

not eric nam: *flips table* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being asexual is a big part of who I am, along with being lithromantic. I figured out both around 2 years ago, and have gotten endless support since from friends and certain family members. Some more immediate people in my family don't think I am ace, and it hurts to know I'm not supported in that way, but I'm not going to change for them. 
> 
> In conclusion: support the people that trust you enough to come out to you. It's not worth it to lose people that you love. Stay safe everyone, let's hope we all get through this okay.
> 
> (And omg I turn 16 in 13 days ahhhhh this shit's crazyyy)


	6. here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not eric nam: on a side note, does anyone have any spare treadmills they wanna lend me
> 
> junren: ???
> 
> jenjen: I mean,, yeah
> 
> jenjen: why...
> 
> not eric nam: I think it's best if you don't ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts out easy. 
> 
> Something simple.
> 
> Something sleazy.

_**2000 zoomers** _

_**3:18 p.m** _

hoonhoon: someone tell me why jisung, eric, and yangyang are dancing in eric's front lawn to the mamma mia soundtrack 

angy boi: are they really

angy boi: that is hilarious 

hoonhoon: like they have sunglasses on and are jumping around with pool noodles 

angy boi: PICTURES 

angy boi: PLEASE I NEED PROOF OF THIS

hoonhoon _has sent a video_

angy boi: saving that

hoonhoon: im gonna cry this is so funnyyy

angy boi: mamma mia rocks tho

angy boi: quality movie

hoonhoon: agreed

hoonhoon: anything with Meryl Streep deserves an Oscar

angy boi: mhmm

hoonhoon: I haven't seen the second one yet and my life won't be complete until I do

angy boi: it was pretty good

hoonhoon: I missed it in theaters and I haven't had a chance to see it since I don't have Hulu

hoonhoon: so I gotta wait for redbox

angy boi: oof

**_4:45 p.m_ **

not eric nam: shit you saw that

hoonhoon: we live across the street from each other

hoonhoon: how could I NOT

not eric nam: touche 

not eric nam: on a side note, does anyone have any spare treadmills they wanna lend me

junren: ???

jenjen: I mean,, yeah

jenjen: why...

not eric nam: I think it's best if you don't ask

chipmunk: are we not telling them?

yingyong: it's funnier if we don't 

chipmunk: k

junren: I

junren: i ' m s o c o n f u s e d

_**Welcome To The Danja Zone** _

_**4:48 p.m** _

chipmunk: Chan and Changbin hyung are gonna give me theirs

not eric nam: did we ever think about how to transport these

yingyong: leave that to me lads

yingyong: we just need 5 more

chipmunk: yang you gotta ask all your gym rat friends 

yingyong: Jaehyun hyung said he'd give me his and bring it over

yingyong: I gotta ask more people

not eric nam: okay, reconvene at 5:30

chipmunk: you got it boss

yingyong: aye aye

**yingyong >> nayutaaa**

yingyong: 2 questions 

nayutaaa: shoot

yingyong: 1. Do you have a treadmill I can borrow 2. Can I borrow Doyoung hyung's truck to transport aforementioned treadmill and other treadmills 

nayutaaa: Uh

nayutaaa: what's the treadmill going to be used for

yingyong: secret

nayutaaa: ...

nayutaaa: sure ig

nayutaaa: as for the truck, I can drive it for you because I will guarantee he will NOT let you in his truck after last time without a responsible adult 

yingyong: and that's you?

nayutaaa: Brat

yingyong: can you drive it or not

nayutaaa: jesus christ

nayutaaa: yea sure

yingyong: great, drive it over to Eric's 

nayutaaa: ?

_**Welcome To The Danja Zone** _

**_5:02 p.m_ **

yingyong: I will be over soon with 1 treadmill, 1 pickup truck, and 1 Nakamoto Yuta

not eric nam: oml

chipmunk: I also have 1 treadmill and 1 Jackson Wang

not eric nam: I can't believe we're actually doing this

yingyong: this is gonna be GREAT

chipmunk: 6 down, 2 more to go

_**2000 zoomers** _

_**5:15 p.m** _

bassicbitch: what

junren: I've been texting yang and he's not answering??

nana: *in Andy Bean voice* Spooky

hyun(1): what do they need treadmills for

junren: Junghoon can you see what they're doing

hoonhoon: Jackson just pulled up to his house and now he, Kevin, Jacob, Eric, Jisung, and Yangyang are trying to get a treadmill into the house

bassicbitch: they're trying to lift that thing?

hoonhoon: looks like it

junren: fuck this

junren: I'm taking a nap

hyun(1): lol

nana: Yuta hyung left 10 minutes ago with our treadmill...

bassicbitch: What The Hell

hoonhoon: this is like the purge or some shit

hyun(1): that's not how the purge works?

hoonhoon: did you not read the "some shit" part

hyun(1): die

hoonhoon: try me

yingyong: we're not going to die or do anything illegal don't worry

nana: that makes me more worried

chipmunk: we'll be fiiiiiine

hoonhoon: not comforting at ALL

_**Welcome To The Danja Zone** _

_**5:30 p.m** _

not eric nam: Bomin said he'll be here soon, and is bringing a treadmill 

yingyong: bomb

yingyong: Johnny and Jaehyun are bringing theirs over

chipmunk: should we practice a little more before they get here

yingyong: yeah I'll help you

not eric nam: imma wait for the guys

chipmunk: call us when they get here

not eric nam: gotcha

_**2000 zoomers** _

_**5:32 p.m** _

nana: AC anyone?

jenjen: are you asking if we have air conditioning?

nana: no you local

nana: Animal. Crossing.

jenjen: h

hoonhoon: I have now seen 7 treadmills being transported 

hoonhoon: what the fuck

angy boi: im too tired to back read

angy boi: all i can say is: is this really the weirdest thing we've seen?

hoonhoon: I mean....

hoonhoon: touche. But damn

hyun(1): Jisung won't tell me what they're doing

hyun(1): i asked a few hours ago and all he sent me was a link to the entire bee movie

jenjen: he gave me a link to the Titanic once

hoonhoon: did you cry

jenjen: n-no

hoonhoon: I feel like I'm betraying my whole body with this but... DiCaprio did awful in the Titanic

jenjen: gasp

nana: DiCaprio doesn't deserve this slander

angy boi: im gonna b real honest

angy boi: i laughing during the entire death scene

nana: oh yeah for sure

nana: but Rose loved him so it was sad

hoonhoon: the acting was trash

jenjen: it was 1997

hoonhoon: trash

hyun(1): I like Inception better

nana: it's eh

jenjen: never seen it

hyun(1): that's because you're a local

jenjen: WHAT DOES THAF MEAN

nana: local!

jenjen: I Hate This Fucking Family

_**Welcome To The Danja Zone** _

_**5:44 p.m** _

yingyong: ok, we got everything??

chipmunk: we do indeed

yingyong: practised enough??

chipmunk: yessir

not eric nam: then let's fucken do this

yingyong: hell YES

**time skip - 2 hours later**

not eric nam: thank you for helping me live out my dream boys

yingyong: ofc

yingyong: what are homies for?

chipmunk: Dreams. They're for making dreams come true

not eric nam: beautifully said Ji

not eric nam: beautifully said

_**2000 zoomers** _

_**8:08 p.m** _

not eric nam _has sent a video_

not eric nam: Behold

not eric nam: Our life's work 

yingyong: poured our blood sweat and tears into it

not eric nam: it's going up on Kevin's yt tomorrow 

hoonhoon: ...

hoonhoon: THIS is what I spent my day standing in front of a window for

junren: I..

jenjen: damn I haven't talked to Bomin in a while

chipmunk: yea it was good to see him again

bassicbitch: I loved it

bassicbitch: Ok First Off: Amazing job. Superb performance. I am immensely impressed that you pulled it off

junren: Don't stroke their egos this was so fucking dumb

bassicbitch: Second Off: The video was legendary in the first place, and that way you guys recreated it was *chef's kiss*

bassicbitch: Third Off: OK Go is an amazing band people need to appreciate them more

chipmunk: thank you Junyoung

bassicbitch: mhmm

angy boi: im in tears

angy boi: THIS is what you guys did all day

angy boi: dance to mamma mia and recreate the here it goes again music video

angy boi: i cannot BELIEVE 

hyun(2): I love it

hyun(2): I support this wholeheartedly 

nana: I'm gonna cry

hyun(1): yy^2 in the pink pants

hyun(1): you need to wear those more often your ass looks great

yingyong: stfU

sUnw00: I'm not even gonna ask

yonglix: I get sick and pass out ONCE and y'all pull this

yonglix: the betrayal 

chipmunk: I would've invited you!! But you passed out!! Therefore you were not in vital condition to jump on treadmills!!

yonglix: >:/

junren: I just want sleep

junren: a temporary exit from this painful painful world

junren: oh woe is me

not eric nam: you're just jealous you didn't have fun with us

chipmunk: yeah ReNjUn

junren: imma beat ur ass

junren: gtf over here

hoonhoon: this groupchat was a mistake 

hyun(1): we're all mistakes... let's b honest

nana: preach

jenjen: *raises glass*

nana: stop for the love of god

_**12:58 a.m** _

fullsun: I Don't Even Want To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the movies mentioned, I have only seen:
> 
> Mamma Mia (👌👌👌)  
> The Bee Movie (who hasn't)  
> Inception (Very very good)
> 
> And I just watched The Birds this weekend which is my favorite horror movie (only the 5th one I've seen) because it's stupid and also BIRDSSS
> 
> And check out the song and the music video they are both LEGENDARY


	7. Our King, David Attenborough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nana: no we're just all broken
> 
> nana: you guys remember thar time we all did the "gen z laugh" in sync when we watched a kid fall from some playground equipment 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn I really suck at this don't I

_**2000 zoomers** _

_**4:22 a.m** _

yonglix: On a scale of 1 to 10 how good would I be at narrating a nature documentary 

hyun(2): you what

nana: lix are you watching our planet again

yingyong: bro you would be the best

yonglix: thx bro

nana: what ep are you on

yonglix: the dessert one

hyun(2): desert*

yonglix: yea and what abt it

yingyong: ive only seen the forest one coz of bio

hyun(2): mr peterson was DEAD SET on us learning evolution that he gave us David Attenborough and a free period

nana: that's the guy's name?

nana: it fits lowkey

yingyong: wait what's it on

yonglix: netflix

yingyong: bomb guess im watching animals while playing ow

hyun(2): ur online??

hyun(2): wait lemme q with u

yingyong: hey that rhymes 

nana: quewe with yewe

yonglix: a r a b i a n o r y x

yonglix: WAIT

yonglix _has changed_ yonglix _to_ Felix Attenborough 

Felix Attenborough: perfection

Felix Attenborough: i will now channel my inner David Attenborough and make a documentary 

nana: what's it gonna b about

Felix Attenborough: uh

nana: mhmm i see

yingyong: the social hierarchy of highschool

hyun(2): dogs

hyun(2): oh

nana: 100 to 0 real fast

Felix Attenborough: it needs to be something completely ridiculous 

hyun(2): just follow chan hyung and woojin hyung around for a week and capture their gay panic on video

Felix Attenborough: nah they got over themselves 

nana: i heard abt that!!

nana: jisung said woojin hyung threatened chan hyung into asking him out

Felix Attenborough: yeah minho hyung got it all on video

yingyong: if only mark and hyuckie...

nana: shhh,,,let them be gay in peace

Felix Attenborough: IDEA

hyun(2): oh no

Felix Attenborough: what if i did the doc on the entire Senior class

Felix Attenborough: y'all know they're all crazy right

yingyong: what would it be about tho

Felix Attenborough: Like all the crazy shit they do

Felix Attenborough: Did Guanheng hyung not tell you about the 6th period flash mob?

hyun(2): the WHAT

Felix Attenborough: omg waitwaitwaitwait

Felix Attenborough _has sent a video_

Felix Attenborough: feast your eyes on this glorious moment

yingyong: AKSJSKLSKJD

nana: IM GONNA CRYF

nana: THE WAY YUKHEI HYUNG CARRIED IN THAT SOEAKER

yingyong: AND CHANGBIN HYUNG

Felix Attenborough: Right!!!

hyun(2): pls excuse me while i die

yingyong: HAKNYEON WAS ON THE FUCKKIG TANBLE

yingyong: LEGENDDDD

hyun(2): icb Yerim noona and Mina noona did that

hyun(2): performing the glee toxic choreo,,,literal gods

nana: with TZUYU noona I'm---

yingyong: I fully support you on this Lix if this is the shit you record

yingyong: we can get renjun to draw up some stuff, and maybe ty hyung or chan hyung to make some bgm

Felix Attenborough: this needs to be a 2000 line group project

Felix Attenborough: maybe get the school to play it at graduation 

hyun(2): absolutely 

nana: this is gonna be so funnnn

jenjen: What's fun?

yingyong: ew it's jeno

jenjen: Ew yourself 

hyun(2): wtf are you doing up

hyun(2): it's 5

hyun(2): WAIT FUCK IT'S 5

hyun(2): goTTA BLAST

yingyong: nu uh you finish our goddamn game first bitch

yingyong: I am NOT risking my sr for your stanky ass

hyun(2): says the one playing mccree

yingyong: back @ you eChO

Felix Attenborough: wait jeno why are you up

jenjen: Morning run

Felix Attenborough: you do what

yingyong: 5 AM JENO 

yingyong: HOW

jenjen: I've been doing this for two years

jenjen: How have you not noticed 

yingyong: i don't care abt you

jenjen: Ouch

hyun(2): dw we care abt you jen

jenjen: If I recall correctly, you, Yang, and Hyuck call me Nojam at least 10 times a day

jenjen: 10 times a day EACH that is

jenjen: Weird way of caring

hyun(2): wait hollup

hyun(2): does that actually bother you

jenjen: I mean I'm used to it now

jenjen: But yeah that really bothered me for a while before

hyun(2): shit

hyun(2): I'm sorry

yingyong: damn me too

jenjen: It's fine lol

jenjen: Like I said, I'm used to it

nana: Still. Just because you're used to it doesn't mean you should b

jenjen: I've embraced my non-funny ways

jenjen: Seeing you guys cringe everytime I make a dad joke is actually pretty amusing 

hyun(2): theyre not all bad

yingyong: no theyre all bad

yingyong: you just have a shit sense of humor

nana: no we're just all broken

nana: you guys remember thar time we all did the "gen z laugh" in sync when we watched a kid fall from some playground equipment 

jenjen: Wth is the "gen z laugh"

Felix Attenborough: NSYNC

nana: we all don't actually laugh at something funny..like...we all just breathe out of our noses really hard n that's it

hyun(2): .

yingyong: .

jenjen: .

Felix Attenborough: .

yingyong: fuck i just did it

nana: see? broken

Felix Attenborough: u right u right 

hyun(2): anyway

hyun(2): i got an algebra test so i gotta bounce

yingyong: and do what? study?

hyun(2): no

yingyong: good

Felix Attenborough: i might try to sleep for an hour

Felix Attenborough: or start planning the doc

nana: icb we're going thru with it

Felix Attenborough: it's gonna be epic

jenjen: Time to go kill my body! Fun fun fun!

yingyong: terrifying 

**_2000 zoomers_**

**_7:25 a.m._ **

fullsun: I! DONT! LIKE! MARK!

junren: sure you dont sweaty

fullsun: BITCH I WILL END YOUU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh if you're not a pRo GaMeR like me, OW=Overwatch which I haven't played in years because of the Sims lol. And I passed my driver's test sooner than everyone else because my partner was dumb and never showed up so that's cool but I have major social anxiety so I like....don't...go anywhere.... And we're doing remote learning in school!! Which suxs cos I wanna go in person!! But I can't so I'm upsetti spaghetti!! Anyway that's my life rn <3333


End file.
